


Little Swan Lost fanart

by BHATC



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHATC/pseuds/BHATC
Summary: fan art for chapter 32 of Little Swan Lost written by Iseefire.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Little Swan Lost fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Swan Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743620) by [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire). 



> I have been following Little Swan Lost by Iseefire for a long time. I have always loved it, but I was really inspired by chapter 32. I wanted to capture Bilba’s feeling of peace before everything went to crap again. Hopefully this does justice to that scene.   
>  Looking forward to seeing what happens next!  
> Thanks to Iseefire for continuing to write this amazing story


End file.
